


Walking home...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [44]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo walk home from The Green Dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking home...

They walked slowly back from a very agreeable evening at The Green Dragon. Frodo staggered slightly leaning on Sam who walked close beside him.

Sam clasped his arm to help steady him. The moonlight glistening on Frodo's dark curls and smooth alabaster skin gave him a transcendent quality that took Sam's breath.

' _More Elf-like than ever_ ,' Sam thought almost reverently. ' _One ought not touch a being like that_.'

As they entered Bag End, Frodo turned to him, smiling. "Home, Sam dear. " He pressed a passionate kiss to Sam's lips.

Sam returned his kiss hungrily, holding him close. ' _But… I will_.'


End file.
